brokenambitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Susumu Yoshiro
Susumu Yoshiro is a citizen of Ousho and resident of Ousho City. He was born in 2393 to Sama and Aki Yoshiro in Ousho City. His father is a middle manager for the Corporation and his mother an office lady at the Suzuki Insurance Company. He is a skilled kendoka and long time close friend of Neil Lee, with whom he shares much in common. Early Life Susumu was born on 9 October 2393 to Sama and Aki Yoshiro in Ousho City. The second of three children, he was often the forgotten one in his parent's on-the-go lifestyle. He grew up the quiet one, somewhat shy but more intelligent than average. He attended public school, doing relatively well in all of his classes. Family life was the norm for the upper middle class, with his parents generally absent. He got along well with his older brother until the latter turned 16 and had a significant, negative personality change and moved out within a year. He gets along well with his younger sister and takes care of her whenever she needs it. He enrolled into the Musō-ryū kendo academy a few months before his 14th birthday, where he quickly met his future close friend Neil Lee, and later his friend Noriko Yuki. He completed public schooling at 16, but has not yet decided his next steps. Around the age of 13, he became interested in photography, and has become very skilled in it. During his public schooling, he became first aid certified. Personal Life Like his friend Neil, Susumu is a Japanophile, though unlike Neil he is actually Japanese. With his new found free time, he spends many hours reading manga (or otherwise), doing photography work, playing games or practicing kendo - often while hanging out with his two close friends Neil and Noriko. His parents, with a high combined income, give him a tidy allowance with which he can do anything he wants. Appearance and Behavior Susumu is your average Ousho citizen of Japanese descent. He's 5'8" tall, with a dark complexion, hair and eyes. He's a laid-back individual, and rather shy around new people. He can get along with nearly anyone, but he gets a tad bit antsy around people he doesn't know when he's by himself and he never starts conversations with strangers. Around his friends he's still somewhat quiet, certainly overshadowed by Neil but never one to complain about it; to the contrary he finds it welcome as it takes attention off of him. He's a bit stingy when it comes to giving out money, and is known to be a bad liar; the truth just sort of stumbles out of him. He's also afraid of heights, and avoids windows whenever possible (especially unfortunate as his parent's apartment is 74 floors up). Hobbies and Interests Susumu has a number of interests he pursues, many of which he has in common with Neil (the two suggesting and partaking in things together pretty frequently). Computers Susumu picked up an interest in computers and general electronics growing up, being as he was steeped in the very materialistic culture all his life. He took it a step further than most people, and dabbled a bit in building, modding and repairing his own systems. He also picked up a small interest in software work, particularly in photo manipulation and video editing. Gaming Susumu enjoys playing games, especially video games and a few traditional ones he picked up from Neil. Much of his "free alone time" is spent playing a variety of video games (particularly RPGs). It's from the games (and reading) that he has picked up a small background in both strategy and tactics. Histories and Literature Susumu reads a fair number of "serious" books, but rather enjoys fiction. Manga is his reading material of choice. History is a small calling for him, not being a subject he cared much for in school; but from Neil he has picked up quite a few favorites regarding the old Samurai class of ancient Japan, which is slowly kindling a greater interest in history within. Kendo and Kenjutsu Susumu has had an attraction to the martial arts since he was young, as his older brother studied karate. Instead of enrolling at the same school his brother did, which he thought would only bring him embarrassment, he checked out a local kendo school and fell in love. From the age of 14 he's been a good study (spending some time a week with Neil at the sticks), and has picked up notable skill with the shinai. In 2409 he entered his first inter-school challenge along with Neil, and placed 9th out of 100. To this day, he considers the whole ordeal nothing but luck on his part. He has recently reached his first dan. He has recently picked up an interest in kenjutsu, something that his friend has been talking about constantly since their first year of kendo together. While he doesn't practice it much, he does watch and discuss with Neil about the subject. Manga and Anime Susumu loves manga and anime. A good deal of his free time is spent either reading or watching it, and he shares a number of favorite shows with his friends Neil and Noriko. The collection on his vPad rival's Neils. His favorite series is "Hon'yaku-sha ga anata no yūjindesu". Religion, Philosophy and the Occult Growing up in the post-Anti-Theistic era, Susumu did not mature with a set religious belief. His parents were uninformed on the subject and never spoke of it. He picked up knowledge of neoShinto from Neil, and has read into the subject where he has been able. He finds it an interesting philosophy, but puts no opinion forth on where he stands in terms of belief. After Neil exposed him to the Samurai, he began to study Bushido, which lead him to Yuushido as well. This is a philosophy he finds intriguing and, much like his friend, has adopted the latter to heart. He feels it gives him a measure of structure in a life that has, until then, felt pretty empty. He also picked up the practice of meditation from Neil, but doesn't practice it as frequently. Street Samurai Street Samurai are an appealing group to Susumu. To him, they're like carefree wanderers, never having to worry about living a boring life. He took great interest in the autobiography in the book of Yuushido, and half wishes he could share in the adventure. He and Neil have agreed if they ever get so bold as to take up the sword in the defense of honorable practices, they would do so together. Swords Exposure to Neil and the study of kendo and samurai have sparked an interest in swords within Susumu. He doesn't know much about them, but likes to discuss them with Neil, with whom he shares many fantastic opinions. He particularly likes the no-nonsense military style blades, in contrast with Neil's taste for the traditional, more potent blades. Goals and Desires Susumu is pretty certain he wants to have a career in camera work, and has been searching for a place that accepts his portfolio. While, much like Neil, he'd love to lead a life of adventure, he's more than content to dream and imagine that kind of life. He wants to become a known photographer, camera worker or something similar, and has at one point talked with an actual Director of Photography on the set of a recent film. Some commission work is all he has going for him at the moment, including one session with a small pornography studio. Likes and Dislikes Susumu likes working with cameras, photographs, videos, computers and all the various things he does as a hobby. he gets along with almost anyone once he gets to know them and stops being shy. He doesn't get too worked up about things he doesn't like, but has a strong dislike for people who manipulate others or act like real bastards. He also dislikes guns, as he thinks they give common criminals the means to kill innocent bystanders when they carry out their bloody business. He's also not a fan of the current racial and sexual discrimination so rampant in his hometown, but doesn't feel strongly enough that he actively protests against it; instead he simply doesn't partake. Relationships with Others * Aki Yoshiro - eternally occupied father, who devotes most of his time to Corporate matters. * Sama Yoshiro - caring but constantly on the go mother. * Genjo Yoshiro - aloof elder brother, who studied and excelled in karate. Has his own place in the city, but never talks about what he does for a living. * Makiko Yoshiro - shy, imaginative younger sister, who has a massive crush on Neil. * Neil Lee - best friend, fellow nerd and kendoka. * Noriko Yuki - friend through Neil, with whom he hangs out a lot with. Category:Broken Ambition Category:Characters